halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellison Suarez
* |rank= Senior Master Sergeant |number= |speciality=Medic |affiliation= }} Ellison Suarez, known to those under her command as 'Ell', was a and and a former member of the Pararescue Unit, who took part in both the war against the and . Ell was born into a lower-middle class Military family in the suburbs of Chicago on Earth. Both her mother and father had served, her mother was a while her father was a UNSC Marine who had served on various warships during the early-to-mid 2400s. Throughout her childhood and teenage years, Ellison harboured a deep sense of obligation to serve within the UNSC and was supported in this endeavour by her parents who tried to influence her to avoid naval service within the Colonial Military Administration. Immediately upon the completion of High School, Ellison enlisted with the Ground Forces of the UNSC Air Force. This move initially prompted shock from her family who believed she would join the Marines like her father. Ellison was a gifted sharpshooter during trainer but she abandoned further sniper training when she was one of the four from her company selected for Medical Training. Upon completion of her training she was deployed to guard the UNSC Airbase in New Alexandria, Reach. Having spent two years as a member of the Security Personal of the Air Force, she was transferred to the Elite Pararescue mission where she distinguished herself during numerous operations that led her to being prompted to volunteer for the newly revived ORION Project. She garnered a sterling combat record during Operations: CHARLEMAGNE and TREBUCHET. In 2525, she stopped fighting rebels and began fighting the Covenant. In 2549, she was approached by a member of The Syndicate and was offered to lead an autonomous cell; having become disillusioned with the UNSC's efforts in saving civilians she accepted, creating The Komnenoi. The growing reputation of her cell forced her to fake her own death on Reach. By the war's end, she had become a feared matriarch and ruled her cell with a ruthless will. Biography Early Years Ellison was born to military veterans James Suarez, and Isabella Ramierz whom had met while serving on the CMA Illustrious, a destroyer charged with patrolling the Outer Colonies, which by the 2430s had begun to experience serious discontent towards the Unified Earth Government. Ellison's parents married in 2439, but agreed to see out the remainder of their service before settling down and beginning a family. James was transferred away from Isabella and served with distinction. Isabella, too, was able to rise to the rank of Captain and commanded her own ship before retiring in 2464, James retired the following year. The pair settled into an affluent area of Chicago, which had grown into a sprawling metropolis. After two years of trying, Isabella finally fell pregnant and on the 21st of June 2467, Ellison was born. As an infant, Ellison was doted on completely by her parents. Military Interest Joining the Air Force Security Forces Parasrescue Unit ONI's Attention Joining Project: Orion Re-Training Augmentations Fighting the Insurrectionists Operation: Charlemagne Operation: Trebuchet Human-Covenant War Early Engagements Fall of Reach The Komnenoi Personality Category:Spartan-Is Category:UNSC Air Force personnel Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel